kirby_krisisfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Game-Zone
"Disney's Game-Zone is shit, and if I'm wrong, God himself will smite me." - Jahseh Onfroy Disney's Game-Zone 'is the proverbial glue that brings the entire Dreamtropolis extended universe together. What was originally thought of as a television block by ''Reginald Disney's Game-Zone became a cultural phenomenon across this world and all other known worlds. A plebian may see that this "block" was made up of Sonic Speed, The Adventures of Rayman, and Kirby and the Agents of S.T.A.R, but someone with true taste will know it as something more. Sonic Speed '''Sonic Speed is, without a doubt, the redheaded stepchild of the Disney's Game-Zone trilogy. Despite this, it still earns it's rightful spot on the three greatest television shows of all time. Sonic Speed is known for it's revolutionary style of storytelling, in which it would animate a full episode and then digitally speed it up from 22-minutes to a minute. This would be praised for it's innovation and speeding up the pace of normal, boring shows. The show centers around Sonic the Hedgehog and his secret ingredient, Sonic Speed. Whenever he consumes the Sonic Speed, he has the ability to go faster than any other animal. This gets him in trouble with the evil Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik wants to put Sonic in jail probably for a fucking baggy that's just a gram fuck you cops you stupid fucking pigs you'll never catch me again you racist child killing fucks. Some of the most famous plot points in Sonic Speed include: * Dr. Robotnik setting up a nuclear warhead to launch in a place he heard Sonic was at, only to realize afterwards it was a Syrian children's hospital. * Sonic being conspicuously gone for one episode and being replaced with Rayman, who would only say lines relating to stores that had nothing to do with the episode he was in. * A special segment in the third episode callled "This Is Not A Cartoon, This Is A Cry For Help" that featured a live-action character called Edward Robinson yelling into the camera about the production company before being shot in the head. Robinson would become a cult icon, forcing the fourth episode to have a new actor playing him, talking about how great the cartoon is. Sadly, as soon as the first season of the show ended, the show had become far too popular. One fan broke into Walt Disney World and held the entire park hostage, believing this was where Sonic Speed was being produced. The fan would only stop when Ken Penders himself was brought out to calm him down. The two then agreed that only they should ever be able to see Sonic Speed, and successfully sued for the rights to the show. Some say that there have been 8 extra seasons, but as only Penders and the fan can see them, this is unsubstantiated. The Adventures of Rayman 'The Adventures of Rayman '''is considered to be the "true masterclass of animation" by the majority of cartoon fans. The show had a troubled history, first announced as Schindler's List: The Animated Series before it's retooling into a Rayman cartoon. It was also famous for it's creative liberties with the Rayman license, which allowed for the show to only have a single existing character from the series. Despite being named after Rayman, the character only appears for one episode, as by the end of it, he is unceremoniously hanged for accusations of murder. The show actually focuses on his boyfriend Gayman, on a quest to avenge his legacy. Praise of the show has described the plot as "Oldboy mixed with Chrono Trigger and Earthbound". The villain of the show is Judge Robert Johnson, who wrongfully sentenced Rayman for a crime that he obviously didn't commit because the jusice system is fucking shit and they'll never be able to lock me up. One of the most notable additions to the series was Raywoman, Rayman's daughter. On the 316th episode, Raywoman was able to convince Gayman to marry her. Millions loved this episode for it's underlying morals of how Gayman was always someone who just needed to be cured of his gay disease. Raywoman is also known for her status as a "waifu", but thankfully, she's mine and nobody else's and if someone says that she's theirs in this comment section I will literally scream at you. The show is also known for it's revolutionary art style, in which instead of costily animating a cartoon, the show is told through 5 still pictures of Rayman shuffled in and out for any given reason and told through the Narrator, played by Adam Sandler. This process has been deemed revolutionary and has since became the primary animation style of choice for many shows. This process has allowed for the show to be cancelled after one season, yet renewed for a new episode each week. Strangely, even as the Disney Game-Zone block was cancelled and the channel shut down, episodes of The Adventures of Rayman still continue appear on the static where the channel used to be. Kirby and the Agents of S.T.A.R 'Kirby and the Agents of S.T.A.R '''is the most popular of the three Game-Zone cartoons. This is because it is forced viewing in Dreamtropolis, as it is state media meant to endorse Kirby. Despite this, the god-like nature of Kirby has also been a great attraction for people all across the world. The show has been able to turn Kirby's prestige back to being positive, even when Kirby is investigated for claims of violating the Geneva Convention. The show is always divided into two halves. The first half revolves around Kirby on a new episodes. Kirby tells the audience a great lesson by showing what happens if you do not follow it. For example, if you do not pray to Kirby before you sleep, you are sure to mysteriously die in your sleep. Kirby sings a song and does a wacky dance every episode, although it is strangely the same song every single time. After this song, Kirby's friend Mr. Lucifer Beelzebub shows up. He talks about how Kirby is the greatest person to ever exist and to please not listen to any accusations of rape. Kirby sends the audience off with his famous catchphrase, "Remember kids, don't go to school tomorrow if you know what's good for you! The next half of the show revolves around the Agents of S.T.A.R, Kirby's personal assistants in the Dreamtropolis government. Each time you see them, they detail a "Special Person of the Day", who didn't watch their daily dose of Kirby a few minutes ago. Among these details are their credit card number, deepest secrets, and embarassing moments. Finally, the cartoon takes an approach heavily inspired by COPS and shows the agents of S.T.A.R taking down the delinquent who decided not to accept Kirby into their hearts. The show had a very controversial development on Disney's Game-Zone, with it being cancelled after only one episode. Just a few moments after the official cancellation, the CEO of Disney's Game-Zone was found dead in an apparent suicide which involved two shots to the head and polonium tea. After this, Kirby himself would personally deliver each episode of Kirby and the Agents of S.T.A.R to every single home in the world, knowing when people would and wouldn't watch them. This allowed for production to be convenient, as they knew exactly who could be an Agents of S.T.A.R subject. Trivia * Modern religious theorists believe that Disney's Game-Zone actually represents the Holy Trinity as seen in the Bible. To them, Kirby is the father, Sonic the son, and Rayman the holy spirit. * Ever since the cancellation of Disney's Game-Zone, interactions between Kirby, Sonic and Rayman have faltered to the point where a falling out was suggested. At the 2019 Kirby Krisis Kon, the three finally reunited to a "positive riot" with casualties nearing the hundreds. * The block was cancelled soon after the Walt Disney World incident, citing the fact that the sheer amount of money made from the three shows would bankrupt the economy. The United Nations called this "one of the most inhumane acts in history". * Some "true fans" of the block will sometimes say that there were a lot more shows than just the above three. They're wrong. They just are. * The block is astounding in that nobody who has ever been involved with production has died according to the Dreamtropolis government.